


Call

by QuillMind



Series: Spring-a-Fling-a-Ling! [11]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Demons were the product of various creatures merging to become stronger and take on their characteristics.  Centaurs, manticores, griffins, harpies were notable examples of this.  Clearly, you drew the short straw, since the demon that you were merged with gave you the traits of...a rabbit.  And it's mating season.





	Call

**Author's Note:**

> **From the prompt: "Akira with a male s/o who's a bunny hybrid that goes into heat."**

Demons came in hundreds of different forms and sizes, and just as many special abilities.  Some were psychic, some had tremendous strength and endurance, and others still could manipulate matter to their own will.  

This just makes it extra unfair for you, since the only benefits you got as a devilman was increased agility and speed, and sensitive hearing.  The result of merging with a lagomorphic devil, apparently. 

Except as it turns out, there was another change to your physiology--heat.  

At first you thought you might be coming down with something, but once you felt your cock harden and ache to an unbelievable degree, you reconsidered this idea.  The muscles in your legs bailed and your lungs suddenly demanded more air than you could breathe in. Cringing from the throbbing in your pants, you collapsed on all fours and whimper when something in you rejoiced at being in this position.  

_ Akira.  Akira, Akira, Akira _ .  The name repeatedly spilled from your mouth and lucid thought abandoned you to leave only the desperate, primal need to be filled and fucked by your demonic lover.  After a few failed attempts to stand, you stayed in the same spot on the floor, groaning and wriggling out of your clothes to cool off even a little. It occurred to you to try jerking yourself off to relieve some of the ache, but your hands trembled and froze before they even touched your cock.  

_ No.  It’s not right.  You can’t do that alone when he’s not here. _  Tears welled in your eyes.  

Thankfully you didn’t have to suffer for very long.  The front door was practically knocked off of its hinges as Akira burst into the apartment, grunting and growling through his teeth.  Though he didn’t look surprised to see you naked on the kitchen floor with your ass up in the air, his eyes did go large and wild as he stalked over like a hunter.

“I smelled you,” he said in a guttural tone.  His shirt is thrown away to reveal a sweat-misted chest.  “From halfway across the city. You were calling me.” 

“I was,” you croaked, unable to know if you wiggling your hips is a genuine attempt at getting up or a shameless lure for Akira to come to you faster.  Probably both. “I--I need you, Akira, I need you to fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee…” 

“Shit,” Akira exhaled harshly.  He felt your desperation the whole time he was rushing back home to you.  Shucking his jeans off, he pulled your hips up into position and flexes his wings from his back.  You shivered and cried out at the feel of Akira’s cock prodding your ass, coating itself in the slick that’s been dripping from there.  

“I’m gonna fuck you,” Akira snarled, shifting partially into his devilman form.  “I’m gonna fuck you and fill your ass up, and when it can’t take anymore, I’m coming in your mouth and all over your face.  Sound good?” 

You nodded without hesitation, thinking there wasn’t anything on the Earth that could possibly be any better.  

Akira proved you right.

**Author's Note:**

> Get your heat solution over at **[Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
